megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigabolt Man-O-War
}} Gigabolt Man-O-War, or Gigavolt Man-o-war, known as in Japan, is a New Generation Reploid from Mega Man X8 based on a Portuguese Man-O-War that supplied energy to Megalopolis. When he went Maverick, he started causing chaos and siphoned off the energy supply of Megalopolis to Sigma. The Maverick Hunters had to chase him throughout the city with a Sirius Ride Chaser to stop his rampage. After receiving enough damage, he was forced to land and face the Hunters. Despite his actions, he denied turning Maverick, or at least was unaware that his actions were Maverick behavior. Strategy Man-O-War usually attacks by shooting electric bolts, releasing electrified jellyfish, and divebombing the player. During Overdrive, he'll use his Thunder Dancer to strike the platform with lightning multiple times. If a Crystal Wall is placed on the platform, it will act like a lightning rod and he'll always strike it first. He's weak to the weapons obtained from Earthrock Trilobyte: Crystal Wall, Rekkyoudan, and Bound Blaster. Zero's D Glaive can be very useful with Rekkyoudan, allowing the player to hit him from a distance, which will save them from damage, and it will destroy many electric jellyfish in one hit. Data Navigator Descriptions Alia: * Keep the target in your sights as he moves. If you attack it enough, you should be able to stop its rampage. * You've almost caught up to the target! Take him down before you miss your chance! Layer: * The target is on the move. Chase it down, and stop it. Watch out for the human aircars and signs. Drive safely! * The target seems to be absorbing Megalopolis' energy into itself... If you don't do something, we're in for a meltdown! Hurry and shoot him down! Pallette: * The evacuation's not over yet. Looks like there are still aircars on the road. Be careful not to involve Reploids in this mess! * You're gaining on the target! Just a little more! Keep it up! Dialogues from Mega Man X8 Before defeating Four Mavericks X: Gigavolt Man-o-war! Return Megalpolis' energy supply to normal! If you don't, the city will be, destroyed. Gigabolt Man-O-War: .......... ......................... X: Has the change to Maverick even caused the loss of his speech capabilities? Gigabolt Man-O-War: '''I'm no Maverick. Who are you, anyway? '''X: I'm X! I'm a Maverick Hunter. Zero: Return Megalopolis' power to normal. Now... Gigabolt Man-O-War: ........ ................ Zero: He's so far gone, he can't even respond... Gigabolt Man-O-War: I'm no Maverick... I'm not doing anything wrong... Zero: Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson! Axl: What's going on here, Man-o-War? If you don't return the power to normal, the people of Megalopolis will suffer. Gigabolt Man-O-War: ......... ..................... Axl: He's so far gone becoming Maverick he can't even talk... Gigabolt Man-O-War: '''What? What's a Maverick? Do you know what it is? '''Axl: Maverick? That's an out of control Reploid like yourself. I'll have to take you down. After defeating Four Mavericks X: Gigavolt Man-o-war! Has Sigma made you go Maverick? Gigabolt Man-O-War: .......... ........................... X: Has the change to Maverick even caused the loss of his speech capabilities? Gigabolt Man-O-War: '''I'm no Maverick... I'm not doing anything wrong.... I'm working hard to realize my master's dream of a new world. '''X: You're Maverick! I'll have to stop you! Zero: Megalopolis' power out of control? How does this fit into Sigma's evil plan? Gigabolt Man-O-War: ......... .................. Zero: He's so far gone, he can't even respond. Gigabolt Man-O-War: My master needs energy to make his new world a reality. Zero: A new world?! Well, that plan's not getting any farther than this! Axl: Has Sigma made you go Maverick? If I don't do something soon, there'll be a meltdown and we'll all be toast. Gigabolt Man-O-War: '''.......... .................... '''Axl: I can't believe you would claim loyalty to a dirtbag like Sigma. Gigabolt Man-O-War: I'm no Maverick. I'm in complete control of myself and my actions. Axl: Not realizing the evil you're doing just proves you're a Maverick! Other Media Archie Comics Gigabolt appears in the Worlds Unite crossover event, having been duplicated by the power of the Genesis Portals and Unity Engines to serve in Sigma-2's Maverick army. After joining a brief attack on the Sky Patrol, he joined Burn Dinorex in attacking the world of Panzer Dragoon. However, when they were attacked by Rotor the Walrus and Bubble Man, Gigabolt left Dinorex to face the two heroes alone. Despite Dinorex activating the Unity Engine, Gigabolt was attacked by Keil Fluge and his Blue Dragon, destroying the New Generation Reploid, along with his Old Generation comrade. Gallery GigaboltMan-O-War.jpg|3D Full-body artwork of Gigabolt Man-O-War. MegaManX8-GigaboltManOWar-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Gigabolt Man-O-War. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Videos Trivia *In the English version, he's called "Gigabolt" in his introduction and "Gigavolt" in conversations and in the ending credits. That may be because there is no difference in the pronunciation of "V" and "B" in Japanese. *"Dokragen" is derived from "kurage", Japanese for jellyfish. This is not unlike the naming of Volt Kurageil from Mega Man X3. *Man-O-War refers to a Portuguese Man o' War, which is often confused for a jellyfish. *A normal slash from Zero can stun him, if Earthrock Trilobyte has already been defeated. *If the player enters the Dynasty stage again after defeating Gigabolt Man-O-War, he's replaced by a New Generation Reploid copying him. *The Dynasty stage is located in the southwest of Australia (it may be an artificial island that doesn't exist today). *Gigabolt Man-O-War is the second boss in the ''Mega Man X'' series fought in his own stage before the "real" boss battle; the first one is Jet Stingray, who is also fought while using a Ride Chaser. It is interesting to note that both Reploids are based on marine animals. It could also be thought that Gigabolt Man-O-War is technically one of the strongest Mavericks because of this. *Gigabolt Man-O-War's appearance is similar to that of Galaxy Man's. *Along with Avalanche Yeti and Gravity Antonion, Gigabolt Man-O-War has only one stage theme, while the rest of the Mavericks have two. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X8 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Electric Mavericks Category:Cnidaria design Category:New Generation Reploids